Light emitting diodes and laser diodes are known to provide improved optical efficiency over conventional forms of lighting. For example, light emitting diodes and laser diodes benefit from a longer life and are in many instances more energy efficient than conventional forms of lighting, for example incandescent lighting.
Despite their advantages, light emitting diodes and laser diodes can provide low uniformity in the output of light. In particular, optical emitters that employ light emitting diodes and laser diodes often lack satisfactory light output uniformity, or may require complex modifications to achieve a satisfactory light output uniformity, particularly where off-axis diodes are used.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide an improved optical emitter which generates a more uniform light distribution across the illuminated area. In particular, it would be beneficial to provide improved control of light uniformity without unduly adding expense or complexity to an optical emitter having one or more off-axis light sources.